Woosah
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: A redux of Frederick & Ellie's support conversations! Instead of getting him to eat bear meat, Ellie tries to get Frederick to trust her. But getting Frederick the Wary to do so is easier said than done, to say the least. Frederick/Female MU, please review!


**Hey, guys! So, this oneshot came to be after a conversation with a good friend of mine on Skype, who I RP with on Tumblr. I told her that I wish that Frederick & the Avatar's support conversations were about his reluctance of trusting them, rather than getting Frederick to eat bear meat. My friend was like, "OMG you should write that!", so I did. I wrote this with the Female Avatar (who looks identical to the default Avatar, except she has brown pigtails instead of white pigtails), so there is an S Support conversation. The C, B, and A supports can easily work with the Male Avatar, though. I just really REALLY love Frederick x Female MU. :D**

 **This oneshot can be a prequel to the oneshot _Infinity_ if you wish. But it is NOT connected to "Unexpected"! I just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Finally, the title of this oneshot came from a Niykee Heaton song of the same name. The song kinda inspired this oneshot, but this is NOT a songfic! The word "Woosah" is used to tell someone to calm down, and I felt like it kind of fit this oneshot.**

 **I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **C**

Ellie was in the storage tent, skimming through the tomes. She had already organized the swords, axes, and lances, so the tomes were all that needed to be sorted. Someone had to organize all the weapons, so Ellie had taken it upon herself to do so.

"Oh. Hello, Ellie."

Upon looking at the tent's entrance, Ellie was greeted by a surprised Frederick. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Frederick," she greeted. "Is everything alright?"

"It is," Frederick replied. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just organizing our weapon supply. I'm almost done, too."

Frederick studied Ellie carefully. She didn't notice, as she had gone back sorting tomes. She seemed perfectly content, which bothered Frederick. He still didn't trust her or her story; it all seemed unrealistic. He knew Chrom and Lissa trusted her, but he couldn't bring himself to say the same. He had to make sure that Ellie wasn't a spy or a traitor of sorts.

"Are you sure you should be in here?" he asked suddenly.

By now, Ellie had just finished organizing the tomes, and was scanning them. So the question startled her out of her thoughts. She looked over at Frederick, confused.

"I'm sorry? I don't understand what you mean," she said.

"You could possibly be stealing weapons from us," Frederick accused. "A traitor would steal them for their own army. I won't allow let that happen!"

"I'm not stealing!" Ellie exclaimed. "Is this about you not trusting me still?"

Frederick nodded. "I'm afraid so. Your story of amnesia and whatnot is but that: a story. How can anyone believe such a thing? I will do anything to protect milord and milady from anyone who dares oppose them."

"I understand your point of view," Ellie said. "I really do. But shouldn't Chrom's opinion of me sway you even a little?"

"I cannot do such a thing," Frederick replied. "I will watch you in and out of battle. You can count on that. Now if you could please excuse me, I must find milord in case he needs anything."

Before Ellie could reply, Frederick left the storage tent.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well…" she mumbled. She was nervous for what was to come.

* * *

 **B**

Under a large tree in the afternoon sat Ellie, reading a book on old war methods of Ylisse. She wanted some peace and quiet from camp, which is how she'd ended up sitting underneath a tree.

"Ellie!"

She looked up from her book to see Frederick approaching her. He didn't look too happy, and that made her nervous. But she managed to conceal her nervousness with a phony smile.

"Oh, hello Frederick," she greeted. "Is everything alright?"

"I was looking for you," Frederick revealed.

"Why? Does Chrom need me?"

"No. I was looking for you so that I could keep an eye on you."

Again with the trust issue? Ellie was beginning to get tired of it. She marked her book and gave him a suspicious look.

"You're still adamant on watching me constantly," she remarked. "I'm surprised you're not putting the energy to helping Chrom and Lissa."

"Are you accusing me of not protecting my charges?" Frederick asked.

"I never said that," Ellie countered.

Frederick couldn't help but scowl. "I refuse to believe that you simply woke up with no memory of who you are, yet you remember milord's name. You also wear Plegian clothes. How am I to trust you?"

"I have some questions of my own: if I were a traitor, don't you think I'd turn on you all long ago? Would I even _want_ to join the Shepherds? Think about it! I'm not a traitor, nor will I ever be a traitor!"

"You make a good point, I'll give you that. But the possibility is still there of you betraying us."

At this point, tears had filled up Ellie's eyes. She also felt like she was going to be sick. Being accused of being a traitor constantly made her wonder if she'd ever fit in with the Shepherds. She bit her lip in a feeble attempt to keep her emotions in check.

"Then I guess you'll never be able to trust me," she choked out. Her throat felt thick, making it harder to speak.

Unable to stay calm, she got up and headed back to camp. Frederick started following her, but suddenly stopped himself.

"Perhaps I was too harsh with her," he mused out loud.

* * *

 **A**

A few days later, Frederick found Ellie in the war room, looking at a map of Ylisse. She seemed to be engrossed by it, yet Frederick noticed something. She didn't seem like herself. It had been going on for a while, ever since their last conversation.

Thinking about it made Frederick wince. He felt bad for making her so upset. He had realized how his constant accusations had hurt her, and how it affected the Shepherds. Some of them had commented that she seemed quiet, unwilling to do much talking. This was unusual because Ellie was normally talkative with everyone. Frederick knew he had to fix what he'd wronged, or else the army could suffer.

"Ellie? May I please have a word with you?"

Ellie looked up with an angry look on her face. "I know you don't trust me, Frederick. You don't have to tell me again."

"That's not why I'm here," Frederick revealed.

"I'm not convinced," Ellie said.

Frederick nodded understandingly. "I came by to tell you how well you did in our last battle. You've been improving each time."

"Thank you."

"And…I'm sorry for being so rude."

That last sentence caught Ellie's attention. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Frederick confirmed. "I've spoken to some of the Shepherds, and they've noticed how withdrawn you've become."

Ellie scoffed. "Can you blame me? I didn't want to get too close to the Shepherds, so I've distanced myself from them. I figured that you wouldn't want me to get too close to them, right? And Gods forbid I go near Chrom! I'm worried you'll accuse me of plotting to kill him."

"I didn't trust you because I felt like your story made no sense," Frederick explained. "But I've thought about it, and I've spoken with Chrom. I've come to understand why he trusts you. When you're in battle, you fight as though it'll be your last fight ever. You always give it your all despite this war not being your cause. I'm thoroughly impressed with what I've seen. Because of all this, I've come to trust you as well. So again, I apologize for being disrespectful."

"I appreciate you coming and apologizing to me," Ellie replied. "I accept your apology, and I'm glad to hear that you now trust me. Perhaps we can continue fighting together in battle?"

"I'd enjoy that a lot. Thank you, Ellie."

"You're welcome! So…as long as you're here, could you please help me with this next battle plan? I'd like some input."

Frederick nodded. "Sure. I'll assist you as much as I can."

"Thank you, Frederick."

* * *

 **S**

Frederick was back in the storage tent almost a week later. He was looking for a good sword to use in the next battle. He was taking his time when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"That weapon would work perfectly."

He turned around with an amused grin. "It isn't polite to creep up on someone. It's especially dangerous when they're near swords."

"Sorry," Ellie said.

"It's quite alright," Frederick replied.

"Are you alright? Ellie asked suddenly. "You were overprotective of me in our last battle."

"I…I was merely careless," Frederick argued.

"I thought you trusted me," Ellie said.

"I do! And I apologized for not doing so."

"Then why did you almost get killed in that last battle? I can hold my own!"

"I know you can, Ellie. Look…it has nothing to do with not trusting you," Frederick said.

Ellie raised her eyebrows, unconvinced.

"There's another reason for it," Frederick added.

"Oh?" Ellie hadn't expected that.

"Maybe this will clear things up."

Frederick went into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. When he opened it, Ellie saw a ring inside. It was a slim gold band with a modest princess cut diamond in the middle.

"A…a ring?" Ellie questioned as she began to blush.

"For you," Frederick clarified. He paused to clear his throat and get on one knee. "I've recently realized that I love you. Once I came to trust you, I fell deeply in love with you. I cannot bear the thought of leaving your side. I know I haven't been all that kind to you, but that was the past. I hope we can build a happy future…together."

Ellie was stunned. She had not seen _this_ coming either. But she found herself smiling and getting giddy.

"Oh, Frederick…I would love to be your wife!" she exclaimed. "I've loved you for so long! That's why it hurt so much when you didn't trust me. But I'm glad we're able to put that behind us. I only want to focus on our future together."

"I swear to do so," Frederick replied. "I promise to make you the happiest woman alive, milady!"

He carefully slid the ring onto the appropriate finger. He then took Ellie's hand in his.

"My heart is yours, milady. I vow to defend you as knight and husband until death should part us."

As he sealed his loving words by gently kissing her hand, Ellie could only smile.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out all my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
